Personal Moments
by DibsOnMaslow
Summary: Angelina Johnson masturbating over George Weasley. So there is a plot, just not a very deep one
1. Pillow Humping

Summary: Angelina Johnson masturbating over George Weasley. This will be an ongoing series so if you have any ideas how Angie could cum thinking about George let me know.

* * *

6th year wasn't the best year for George physically. And by that Angelina meant his hair was fucking atrocious. Fred's hair must lay differently because even though they probably went for the same style, Fred's flowed to the side whereas George had this shitty fringe thing going on making him look like a lesbian.

In 7th year though everything changed. On the train to Hogwarts was the first place Angelina saw the twins after their haircut. And holy fucking shit. It was such a change. They looked so hot now, but to be fair compared to what they previously looked like anything was an improvement.

Angelina always had a soft spot for George. Out of the 2 Fred was the laddy cocky little shit who only cared about himself. George was caring and compassionate. Her sensitive guy. If she had to pick one of them to kiss, of course it would be George. She was a bit gutted Fred was the one to ask her to the Yule ball, but they all had a great time in their social group. As for sexual feelings, one moment in particular set things into stone. The idea was thrown up in the air that their little group of friends should go to the seaside during the summer holiday between 6th and 7th year. While there, they were going into the sea and having fun. Angelina had already come out of the sea and sat down by their belongings. She was watching the rest of her mates and then they all decided to go back and dry off. Her mind wasn't thinking of George but that's where her eyes wandered off to. _Merlin why couldn't I have just looked at Alicia_. What she saw was George's swimming trunks cling to everything. Everything. Seeing the outline of his flaccid cock and balls made her clit pulse. He even ran his hand through his long ginger hair like he was in a fucking muggle movie. Since then it was tough to look or think of George without that image popping into her head. And now with that short hair...

It was getting tougher to ignore her feelings. In her bed with the curtains drawn she would relax, think of him and grind her legs together. Not masturbating, just putting the slightest of pressure on her clit.

She wanted to take a risk. To masturbate on the edge. It wasn't like she was a novice. She had discovered masturbating when she was 12. By now she was a pro at climaxing in silence because lets face it, when you have to share a room with 5 other people, that's the only way you can cum. Everyone by 3rd year knew that.

They had settled into the new academic year by now. She knew the timetables of her friends and the other 7th year Gryffindors. She found the best time and she pounced.

 _This is so risky_. But if she was being honest with herself, it was making her even more turned on. She walked into the Gryffindor 7th year boy dorm. It was empty as expected. She went to George's bed, sat down and drew the curtains closed. She tested the bed out even though all the beds in the school are the exact same. The ebony girl then laid down and rested her head on George's pillow. It smelled like him. Laying on her side she then began to grind her legs together. This felt pleasant but she wanted more. She took the top pillow she was resting on and put it in between her legs. This is more of the satisfaction she wanted. She sped up her hips and it began feeling really good. George slept in this bed, he relaxed in it, he even wanked in it himself. And now here she was, humping a pillow that he used every night to sleep with.

In terms of sex, this was still the foreplay. She was just getting started. She proceeded to take off her tie, shirt and bra. Angelina grabbed a hold of her breasts and wobbled them in her hands. _I wonder if George is a boobs or bum man?_ She then pulled down her school skirt and knickers. Kneeling, she wobbled the flesh of her arse cheeks and gave them a harsh grab. _Either way George is in luck_ Angelina thought praising her body.

She started to furiously rock back and forth on the pillow and then she changed it up and started to grind her hips around, rubbing on her clit in a circular motion. She was close, but she needed more of George. She stopped what she was doing and pulled back the curtains to look at the ground. She found his quidditch jumper lying on the ground. She picked it up and brought it to her face. She started to grind her hips on the pillow again while now breathing in George's scent. The friction on her clit felt glorious with her arousal wetness now making it easier for her pelvis to slip around the pillow. She didn't believe in God, but she was grateful for however females got so lucky to have such a little organ that provided _so much_.

Angelina was close to her climax. Just a few more rocks of her hip and she'd be there.

"George I'm gonna cum." She whispered into the jumper.

Soon she was trembling as she felt the waves flow through her. She fell leaning forwards and was taking in big breaths, still inhaling the smell of his jumper.

Recomposing herself she sat up again and started to get dressed. She then stared at the pillow with her wetness over it. She pondered what she should do about it but came to the conclusion George probably wouldn't be able to tell if that patch was his own spunk or not. But she turned it over and put it under another pillow for good measure.


	2. Quidditch Showers

**I know that in their last year of Hogwarts Fred and George were banned from quidditch but lets look past that and get to the smut. Also as a girl I don't own a dick so I'm just going of porn**

* * *

The hufflepuff team put up a good match in the quidditch game that just ended. Thankfully, Gryffindor barely won by 5 points. Being team captain was much more stressful than Angelina anticipated. If the team did badly she blamed herself for the failure. It was joked that Angelina was harsh on the team and said it how it was, and sometimes after a team speech in the changing room she thought maybe she was too rough on her team mates. It wasn't that she was a heartless bitch that enjoyed kicking her friends down, she just wanted them all to perform at their very best all the time they were on a broom.

She really hoped George didn't think she was a bitch. She never aimed any of her anger to her precious George. In her eyes, George's quidditch performance was perfect. Well, everything about him was perfect. His confidence sky rocketed when he played quidditch. Angelina sometimes saw George out of the corner of her eye when they played. He had this strong grip on the broom with those big hands of his. More often then she liked to admit, Angelina thought about what it would feel like to have George's hands grope her tits, hold her hips, spank her arse, pull her thighs apart...

The worst part in Angie's eyes was that George didn't even know how attractive he was. Fred thought he was the bees knees being the cocky confident boy he was. He thought all the girls wanted him, and to be fair a lot of them did. But George lacked this confidence as a teenager and lived of Fred's confidence.

The worst part of quidditch was how sweaty and stinky everyone was after a match. Sitting on a bench in the changing rooms regaining her breath, Angelina saw her red head crush walk into a shower cubicle. Thinking she should do the same she picked up her things and went to the cubicle next to George. Inside the spacious cubicle she hung up her bag on the door and took of her clothers, delicately folding them and putting them in her bag. George turned on the shower next to her and the ebony girl realised how much of a mistake she had made going into the cubicle next to George's. There was a gap about 6 inches big at the bottom of the side walls so all the water could drain out. This meant she was going to be able to see all of George's soapy suds on the ground that have just been on his body.

Putting her shower cap on so her braid extensions wouldn't get wet, Angelina started up her shower and tried to remain calm. The hot water felt relaxing against her skin. She got out her body wash and started massaging it into her body. Looking down at her body she also saw the soap from George's shower run into the long drain that ran from the first shower stall to the last. That soap had touched his... He was next to her, getting all wet and steamy with bubbles coating his body. All Angelina could think about was how he was probably washing his cock at that very moment. Instinctively her hands found their way to her pussy and started rubbing. Using one finger she put it in between her inner lips and moved it up to her bare clit.

The arousal must have effected her thoughts because at that moment she came up with a very risky idea, but the urge to see George naked was too great. She slowly and quietly sat on the shower floor and made her way to the shower stall wall. Having to get on her knees to get her head closer to the gap at the bottom of the wall, she carefully peered into George's shower cubicle.

Her mouth fell open. What she saw was so sexy and gorgeous it made her want to cry. George was there in all his naked glory. His was facing away from her so Angelina could see the back of him. His back, the back of his legs and more importantly his perky arse. Under his baggy school trousers you couldn't see the curve of his behind, but now she knew just what he hid in his pants.

George started to turn around so Angelina hurried away from the gap and stood up. _That was close_. But still she wanted to see more. If that was all Angelina would see she would still be happy but there was still something in particular she wanted to get her eyes on. She delicatley made her way back to the floor to see the object of her desire. Lowering herself on her elbows she brought her face to the gap. Before looking at anything else Angelina looked up to George's face to see where he was looking at and if it was safe to stay in her current position. His eyes were looking up while rinsing shampoo from his hair so Angelina judged she would have a few moments to steal a glance.

Even though it wasn't a long time at all, Angelina felt like she was looking at George's body for an eternity. She heard Fred and George bragging how they frequently went to the gym. Even though Angelina didn't think that was impressive, she was happy how working out was effecting George's body. He had these muscular arms and shoulders and torso. He wasn't built like a body builder by any means but he was a suitable amount of fit for his body. His torso had this fuzz of red hair that lead down to what Angelina had only dreamed of.

The thought of a penis was kind of disgusting. But the sight of George's dick was glorious to Angelina. _Is it possible for a guy to be a shower and a grower?_ She thought. Whilst being mesmerised by his uncut cock her right hand went back to her clit. She began to think about how he would clean it. He'd probably roll down his foreskin and give it a deep clean. The though was making her clit shiver. The shower water was washing away her natural lubricant but luckily shower gel is a just a good substitute. Using her fingers to rub in circles she thought of George's cock growing into a hard on. Just the thought was enough to make Angelina bust a nut. Imagining holding George's cock in her hand ( _or mouth or pussy_ ) and feeling it get hard. The ebony girl continued to rub her clit in circles and moved away from the gap in the shower wall. She couldn't think of anything worse than George catching her. With George's dick on her mind, she bit her lip and let her release wreck through her. Her eyes clamped shut and her body was shaking. She continued to rub her engorged clit until the waves ended. _I wonder what George would think if he could see me like this?_ Angie thought as she regained her breath.

Now being composed, she rinsed off and turned off her shower. While drying off and getting dressed she heard George turn off his shower.

"Our next game will have a bigger win Angie. I can tell." George stated. Angelina was shocked. How did he know Angelina was in the stall next to him? Did he see her?

"Uh yeah if we work hard." Angelina said unsure of what to say. "George, how did you know it was me next to you and not someone else?

"You're the only person I know who owns coconut body wash." And with that Angelina relaxed in the knowledge that George was clueless as to what happened in the stall next to him. She also couldn't help but blush. If only her Georgie knew exactly what she had been giving a good clean.

By the time she left the shower stall to put on her shoes and socks George was already out there. In her aroused state, Angelina didn't think about what she was doing would effect how she would see her friend from then on. How was she now meant to have a friendly chat with him now that she's seen his huge package?

"I'll see you back in the common room." George clarified and left the changing room.

 _Yeah I'll see you in the dorms...and all my wet dreams from now on._


End file.
